Winter Trouble
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sequel to The Blizzard! The gang continued their nice trip in the Ski Resort. Nice? Ya right! Will you call it nice when flying snowballs came flying out of nowhere and wheneveer it touches something it will burn? I don't think so!
1. Default Chapter

_Welcome to my new story!!! This story is the sequel to '**The Blizzard**'! Also this story is dedicated to '**cool kagome**' she's the one who told me to do a sequel to the '**The Blizard**'!_

**Disclaimers: _Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura is NOT mine! It is owned by Clamp and some other big companies! I'm just a fan!_ **

_****_

_**Winter Trouble**  
  
**Syaoron**  
_  
** I can't believe it! It's been a week since the blizzard and Sakura and I are starting off well. We still have three more weeks here in the resort. Same goes with Tomoyo and Eriol. They've been starting off well too.  
  
"Eriol! Want to going snowboarding with me?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you asked Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Well she's with Tomoyo and the girls. They're outside doing something. Don't ask what they're doing 'cause I don't know!" I responded while grabbing my snowboard.  
  
"Oh." Was all Eriol said as he too grabbed his snowboard and we both headed outside to go snowboarding.  
**  
**_Sakura_**  
  
** Today was a wonderful day! The girls and, which included Tomoyo, Chicharu, Naoko, and Rika were all outside building snowmen and forts.   
  
"I wish Meiling was here! I miss her so much! She's been a dear friend to me!" I said as the others nodded as well.  
  
"We all miss her. The only thing was, why did she go back to Hong Kong when she is leading a perfectly normal life here in Japan?" Asked Naoko. Tomoyo and I shared knowing looks. Meiling went back to Hong Kong after we captured the Sealed Card.  
  
"No point if missing me, I'm right here!" Said a voice behind us. We turned around and much to our surprise we saw the topic of our conversation, Meiling.  
  
"Meiling!" I cried as I ran up to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.  
  
"Meiling!" Cried the others.  
  
"We're so glad you're back!" Added Rika as she too with the others came up to Meiling and hugged her.  
  
"Same." Meiling answered.  
  
"Now, mind telling us what you're doing here and you not even bothering to call us and not telling us!" I said as she smiled and settled on the ground beside a snowman we just built.  
  
"Well, Aunt Yelan told me that I could come back 'cause there's really nothing to do back there in Hong Kong." Meiling said. "And I didn't call you guys 'cause I want it to be a surprise."   
  
"Did you even tell Syaoron and Eriol?" I asked her.  
  
"No," she replied, "speaking of Syaoron and Eriol, are you guys together?" She asked as she looked at me and Tomoyo. The two of us blushed a scarlet red.  
  
"You bet they are!" Chicharu answered for us. Tomoyo and I blushed harder, now we probably looked like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Hey let's go and find them and tell them that Meiling is back!" Suggested the bubbly Tomoyo.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" I answered cheerfully. "Chicharu, I think you should get Takashi to come with us as well."  
  
"Did you know that…" A voice started in the distance.  
  
"Lies, lies, lies!" Chicharu yelled as she stood up and walked towards the lying Takashi. We all giggled as Chicharu hit Takashi on the head and dragged him back to the group.  
  
"I can't believe that you still lie in all these years!" Meiling said.  
  
"Meiling? Meiling! You're back! Did you know that back in the medieval times they use to greet each other by slapping them on their backs. Sometime, people get too carried away and started punching and kicking them too, so it got banded and greetings are not allowed anymore." Takashi said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Lies! They're all lies!" Chicharu cried as she hit Takashi on the head again.  
  
"Hoe? I know that!" I defended as the others laughed.  
  
"Come on! Let's go and look for Eriol and Syaoron." Tomoyo said as we stood up and started looking for the two eighteen years old teenage** **boys.**

** "No fair! You beat me again! Race you again!" Eriol challenged as he and Syaoron snowboard downhill. He and Syaoron has been snowboarding for the past fifteen minutes. They both have been racing too and Syaoron has been beating him badly.  
  
"Fine." Agreed Syaoron as they headed towards the ski chairs.  
  
"Syaoron! Eriol!" Cried a voice. Both boys looked up and saw they're loved ones and group of friends heading towards them.   
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Asked Syaoron as he walked towards Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Awwww." Cried the group. Tomoyo instantly took out her camera and started recording, as she would say 'a kawaii', scene. Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and he too kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Now, why are you here?" Syaoron asked again.  
  
"Why? Can't I go see you? Are you busy enough that you wouldn't want me around?" Sakura asked with a pout and a glint of humor in her eyes, Syaoron didn't notice, the others tried to hide their laughs. "You know, if you don't want me here I could just go." Sakura said as she started walking away.   
  
"No that's not what I mean." Syaoron said grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her close. Sakura tried to hide her smile. Tomoyo, again, started videotaping another kawaii moment of her two favourite subjects, Sakura and Syaoron.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Sakura asked facing the troubled Syaoron.  
  
"Um-well I didn't mean that I don't want you here. What I mean is-" Syaoron tried to figure out the right word but with not much luck.  
  
"Well?" Sakura pried again making Syaoron sweat.  
  
"Well, what I mean is I want you here but I'm just asking what you're doing here 'cause I know you don't feel like skiing anymore after that incident?" Syaoron said.  
  
"Is that a question or an answer?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Break it up you two! You're totally forgetting why we're here! Right Sakura?" Asked Naoko motioning towards the hiding Meiling.  
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot! Now, Syaoron, Eriol, somebody wants to see you!" Sakura said as Meiling came running towards the two and enveloping them into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Meiling! What are you doing here?" Asked the squished Syaoron.  
  
"Can't I go see my favourite cousine?" Asked Meiling with a pout.  
  
"But Meiling, I'm your ONLY cousine!" Syaoron said getting out of Meiling's strong grasp.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean that you still can't be my favourite!" Meiling said. "And congrats! I can't believe that my favourite cousine was actually with one of my best friends! Can I be the bridesmaid?" She asked making Syaoron and Sakura blushed a scarlet red.  
  
"And Eriol, I can't believe that you actually got together with Tomoyo! Can you make it like a double wedding so I can still be the bridesmaid?" Meiling continued making Tomoyo and Eriol blush and the others to laugh.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew making everybody shiver. Syaoron, Sakura and Eriol knew instantly what this means. Danger.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo get everybody out of here! I sense something! And I don't mean I sense something good!" Sakura ordered as Meiling and Tomoyo nodded and ushered everybody into the café.  
  
_ "Oh key of my Star, _**

**_ With powers burning bright.  
  
Release the staff,  
  
And shine your light!  
  
Release!"_ Sakura chanted holding out her key. The key turned into the Star Staff.  
****_ "Key of the Sun,  
  
With powers as strong as the night!  
  
Release the staff,  
  
With all it's light!  
  
Release!"_ Eriol chanted as his Sun pendant turned into the Sun Staff.  
  
"Syaoron! Can you locate the source of the magic using the Lasin Board?" Sakura asked.  
****_ "Ancient forces let is spin,  
  
Release thy powers within!  
  
Ancient forces know my plight,  
  
Release the light!"_ Syaoron shouted. A thin blue light shot out from the Lasin Board. The light went through the forest.  
  
"It's better if we fly there! Fly Card! Grant Syaoron, Eriol and I wings so we could fly to the forest!" Sakura said as wings grew from their backs.  
  
"Come on!" Eriol shouted leading the way towards the forest.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Sakura asked Syaoron and Eriol. Before they could answer back snowballs came flying their way.  
  
"Watch out!" Sakura yelled. Luckily, Syaoron and Eriol dodged the snowballs before it hit them. Some of the snowballs hit a tree and the tree instantly caught fire.  
  
"What in the world?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Those snowballs are made of magic!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Who or what is controlling them?" Sakura asked as she dodged some more snowballs.  
  
"I have no idea!" Syaoron answered as he too with Eriol dodged some more snowballs.  
  
"Shield Card! Protect the three of us from these snowballs! Shield Card!" Sakura shouted as a bubble appeared covering the three of them.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?! You're using two cards and you know it will drain your powers immediately!" Syaoron shouted.  
  
"I don't care! I've done it before when we capture the Fiery Card!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Syaoron's right Sakura! You will drain your energy fast!" Eriol shouted as they kept flying towards the forest.  
  
As soon as they reach the forest the snowballs stopped. "What happened?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
Then, out of nowhere snowmen appeared and started attacking them. Syaoron grabbed his sword and started slicing the snowmen, still in air. Eriol used some of his magic and started killing the snowmen.  
  
"Fiery Card! Thunder Card! Kill the snowmen! Fiery! Thunder!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could. Both thunder and watery worked together to kill the snowmen that gets on their way.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?! You already used two cards and now an element card and an attack card?! You'll drain your energy!" Syaoron shouted as he sliced another snowman.  
  
Finally after a long battle all the snowmen are gone. "Fly! Thunder! Shield! Fiery! Return to your power confined! Fly, Thunder, Shield, Fiery!" Sakura shouted as the four cards flew towards her hands. She instantly fell dizzy and started falling, Luckily, Syaoron's close enough to catch her.  
  
"You won't be lucky next time Card Mistress! You Little Wolf won't be always by your precious Cherry Blossom's side to protect her! And you Clow Reed, you won't be strong enough to beat me!" A voice boomed. "This is just the beginning! The battle is just starting! I'll be back and next time you won't be as lucky as today!" The voice continued, then silence. Silence. A very uncomfortable silence engulfed the three forms.   
  
"I can't believe it! Another enemy and Sakura is it's target!" Syaoron said. "Kuso!"   
  
"All we could do now is protect her Syaoron. That's the only thing we could do now." Eriol said. Syaoron nodded in agreement. H picked up the fallen Card Mistress and carried her back towards the café. **

****

_Stay tune for the next chapter of Winter Trouble!!!!!_

_Now just review!_


	2. Winter Trouble: Chapter 2

_Sorry for the very late update!! It's just that I'm busy working on my other story '**As The Last Petal Falls** and **'The Contest**' which is still not up yet, I'm trying to make it a one-shot fan fic._

**Disclaimers: CC/CCS is not mine. They are owned by CLAMP and some other companies, I'm just a very big fan!! Please don't sue me!**

****

**Winter Trouble: Chapter 2**  
  
**_Last Chapter_**  
  
_"You won't be lucky next time Card Mistress! You, Little Wolf won't be always by your precious Cherry Blossom's side to protect her! And you Clow Reed, you won't be strong enough to beat me!" A voice boomed. "This is just the beginning! The battle is just starting! I'll be back and next time you won't be as lucky as today!" The voice continued, then silence. Silence. A very uncomfortable silence engulfed the three forms.   
  
"I can't believe it! Another enemy and Sakura is its target!" Syaoron said. "Kuso!"   
  
"All we could do now is protect her Syaoron. That's the only thing we could do now." Eriol said. Syaoron nodded in agreement. He picked up the fallen Card Mistress and carried her back towards the café.   
_  
**_Cafe_**  
** Syaoron carried the fallen Card Mistress towards the café with the reincarnation of Clow Reed on his tail. As soon as they entered the café, students and teachers came swarming over.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened to Sakura, Syaoron?" Meiling asked worriedly glancing down at her dear friend's pale face.  
  
"Long story! We'll tell you guys later, right now she needs rest." Syaoron answered.  
  
"I didn't miss any battles, did I?" Tomoyo asked and whispered to her beloved Eriol.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo, but you did." Eriol whispered with a grin.  
  
"WHAT?! I MISS A BATTLE?! HOW COME SHE DIDN'T WEAR A COSTUME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!" Tomoyo shouted. Everybody looked at her strangely with sweat drops on their foreheads. "Eh? He, he, he, oh look at the time! Come on Eriol, Meiling, I want to show you something! Come on let's go to the cottage!" Tomoyo said nervously, dragging Meiling and Eriol with her with Sakura and Syaoron on their front.  
  
"What just happened?" Takashi asked nobody in particular, eyes still glued at the door where the five-some disappeared to.  
  
"You tell us." Chicharu said, with the same expression like Takashi.  
  
"Yeah, you tell us." Rika said with the same expression as Chicharu and Takashi.  
  
_Cottage_**  
  
** "Okay, spill it! What happened?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoron laid the unconscious body of the fallen Card Mistress into one of the bunk beds. A single bed was placed into the room; the bed was Meiling's.  
  
"Well, you see when we went to check out the forest using the Fly Card snowballs came flying out of nowhere. We thought it was just plain ordinary snowballs but we're wrong. When one of the snowballs hit a tree the tree burned to ashes. The snowballs are obviously magic. Sakura used the Shield Card, we want her to stop using it, but she won't listen, the two cards started to drain her energy fast." Syaoron explained while stroking the honey-brown hair of his Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Suddenly, the snowballs stopped. We went deeper to the forest and saw snowmen. The snowmen started to attack us. Again Sakura used some of the cards. She used Fiery and Thunder. The two cards whipped out the snowmen. As soon as she called the four cards back to their true forms she fell unconscious, obviously because of lack of energy. Then we heard a voice. The voice said that that was just the beginning. That a battle was just starting." Eriol finished off for Syaoron.  
  
"So basically, we have a new enemy?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes, a new enemy." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I thought this will be a peaceful vacation! I guess not!" Eriol whined.  
  
"Yup! You got that right!" Syaoron agreed, still stroking Sakura's hair. "Hey wait a minute, Meiling; I never got the chance to ask you why you're here." Syaoron asked.  
  
"Well, there's really nothing to do at Hong Kong, and well I haven't really told Sakura and Tomoyo this but I'm here to help. Aunt Yelan asked me to go back here at Japan and help you guys. She can know the future and she knows what will happen, so here I am to help!" Meiling explained.  
  
"Thanks Meiling." Syaoron said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey! If she's helping, then so am I! I can videotape and make costumes! Just like old times! And now I can make costumes for ALL of you! That will be fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
A sudden movement caught their attention. Sakura was waking up. "Huh? Oh gosh my head hurts! What happened?" Sakura asked rubbing her head. She looked around to see the happy and relieved faces of her friends and lover.  
  
"I was so worried about you Sakura! I told you not to use all four cards Sakura! And now look at you! You're all drained because you didn't follow my instructions! Just what do you think your overprotective brother and your stuffed animal guardian will tell me? Huh? Just what do you think-" Sakura silenced Syaoron with a kiss.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered taking out her video camera.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I just have to use it. Forgive me?" Sakura asked with the 'I'm-a-lost-puppy-dog-so-you-better-forgive-me' look.  
  
"Now how can I say 'no' to that? Of course I forgive you, just don't do it again. Okay? I can't stand it when I know you're hurt but I can't do anything!" Syaoron said with a warm smile.  
  
"So, what has happened these past few years when I'm not here?" Meiling asked bringing up a conversation.  
  
"Well not much really, Eriol came back from England with Suppi-chan and Nakuru-san and guess who's not happy about it? Nakuru was always at our house hanging all over Touya. You should see his face, it was hilarious!" Sakura said with a funny expression.  
  
"Uhuh, I remember that! He practically locks himself on the boys' washroom when we went to the mall so Nakuru won't get to him!" Tomoyo shouted with a laugh.  
  
"I remember that! And remember when he said that he's going to suicide if Nakuru keeps hugging him." Syaoron said with a small laugh.  
  
"It's getting late, we better get some sleep." Suggested Meiling with a smile. "Good night!"   
  
"Good night!" Echoed everybody else. Eriol turned off the lights and everybody went to sleep. Or so they think.  
  
On one of the bunks Syaoron was wide awake. He couldn't help but think of what just happened, with the attacks and the voice and what happened last week ago in the blizzard. Why did the blizzard stopped as soon as Syaoron and Eriol reached Sakura and Tomoyo? Who is the owner of the voice? What does the voice want? Does the voice wants the cards? More importantly, why is it after Sakura? All those questions kept swimming around the gentle warrior's mind as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. **

****

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_Please review! I don't mind any flames!!!_


End file.
